Rain cloud song: Revised!
by black-rose33
Summary: basically my one friend and I took this song and made up lyrics to it for all the FB characters!!! PG for a cuss word or two
1. Original

Basically this is a bunch of songs that a friend and me made up to a song from Whinny the Pooh! We decided to make up song for each of the FB characters!!!! YAY!!!! I'll probably post one a day or something like. We have most already written except Akito, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, and Ritsu! Oh yah and one more thing, the colored rain clouds are the smoke clouds when they transform! If we messed up a color please tell me in a review and I shall fix it ASAP!!!! Thankies!  
  
General Disclaimer: I don't own Whinny the Pooh, or any FB characters!!!! *starts crying* YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME!!!!!  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
u ORIGINAL /u  
  
I'm just a little black raincloud  
  
Hovering over the honey tree.  
  
I'm just a little black rain cloud  
  
Pay no attention to me.  
  
Everyone knows that a rain cloud  
  
Doesn't eat honey, no, not a bit.  
  
I'm just hovering around  
  
Over the ground  
  
Wondering where I shall drip! 


	2. Tohru

NOW ITS TIME FOR TOHRU!!!!! Umm we kinda dissed Tohru in this one!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!! GOMEN ALL TOHRU FANS!!!!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
uTohru/u  
  
I'm just a little white rice ball  
  
Hovering over the kitchen!  
  
I'm just a little white rice ball  
  
Pay no attention to me!  
  
Everyone knows that a rice ball  
  
Is such a ditz, oh yes I am!  
  
I'm just hovering around  
  
Into a wall  
  
Wondering when I shall hit!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So how'd ya like it?!?!?!! Questions??? Comments???? Concerns???? Plz tell!!!! 


	3. Kyo

Here's Kyo's song!!! Isn't it just so kawii!!!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
u Kyo /u  
  
I'm just a little orange rain cloud  
  
Hovering over the roof  
  
I'm just a little orange rain cloud  
  
Pay no attention to me! (please, don't)  
  
Everyone knows that a rain cloud  
  
Doesn't like leeks, no, not a bit!  
  
I'm just hovering around  
  
Over the roof  
  
Wondering when I shall beat Yuki!  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So how'd ya like it?!?!?!! Questions??? Comments???? Concerns???? Plz tell!!!! 


	4. Shigure

Oh Shigure!!!! Oh Aya!!!!! The night is young and I am in no mood for sleep! Oh Shigure you read my mind!!!!! LOL I love that part!!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shi-chan!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=  
  
u Shigure /u  
  
I'm just a little blue rain cloud  
  
Hovering over the high school!  
  
I'm just a little blue rain cloud  
  
Girls, pay attention to me!!!  
  
Everyone knows that a rain cloud  
  
Always hates getting his stuff destroyed, oh, yes he does!  
  
I'm just hovering around  
  
Over the high school  
  
Wondering who I should flirt with!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So how'd ya like it?!?!?!! Questions??? Comments???? Concerns???? Plz tell!!!! 


	5. Yuki

Now it's time for... *drum roll* YUKI!!!!!! YAY!!!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
uYuki/u  
  
I'm just a little pink rain cloud  
  
Hovering over my secret base (or Miss Honda)  
  
I'm just a little pink rain cloud  
  
Pay no attention to baka neko!  
  
Everyone knows that a rain cloud  
  
Doesn't like his brother, no, not a bit!  
  
I'm just hovering around  
  
Over Miss Honda (or secret base)  
  
Wondering when neko will attack!  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So how'd ya like it?!?!?!! Questions??? Comments???? Concerns???? Plz tell!!!! 


	6. Ayame

Oh Aya, the night is young and I am in no mood for sleep! Oh Shigure you read my mind!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!! OH AYA UR SO FUNNYNESS!!!!! bMINE!!!!!/b *hugs Aya then pets his snake form* *talks in creepy voice* yes. he's my precious.. OH AYA UR MY FAVORITE!!!! *hugs him again*  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
uAyame/u  
  
I'm just a little silver rain cloud  
  
Hovering in Shigure's room  
  
I'm just a little silver rain cloud  
  
I love attention, GIVE IT TO ME!!!  
  
Everyone knows that pink rainclouds should respect their brothers, oh, yes they should!  
  
I'm just hovering around  
  
Pissing people off  
  
Wondering how long I'll get to stay!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So how'd ya like it?!?!?!! Questions??? Comments???? Concerns???? Plz tell!!!! 


	7. Hatori

HATORI!!!! Oh Hari!!! *starts crying* its so sad!!!! Kana should come back!!! *breaks out wailing and sobbing* OH KANA COME BACK TO HARI!!!!!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
uHatori/u  
  
I'm just a little brown rain cloud  
  
Hovering around Akito (AN: he IS Akito's doctor. . . . and he seems to hover. . . . . . )  
  
Pay no attention to me (please don't)  
  
Everyone knows that a rain cloud  
  
Doesn't open up to anyone, oh, no he doesn't!  
  
I'm just hovering around  
  
Being. . . erm. . . a doctor!  
  
Not showing anyone who I am!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So how'd ya like it?!?!?!! Questions??? Comments???? Concerns???? Plz tell!!!! 


	8. Haru

Oh now its Haru's turn!!!! *hearts in eyes* I WUV HARU!!!!! But my friend already took him!!!!! *crys * oh well!!!! I get Aya and Momiji!!!! Oh they are both so kawii!!!!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
u Haru/u  
  
I'm just a little white rain cloud  
  
Hovering over Yuki!  
  
I'm just a little white rain cloud  
  
Kyo's kicking the crap out of me!! (an: oh I cant believe my friend (who took Haru from me *tear drop * wrote that!!!!!!!)  
  
Everyone knows a rain cloud  
  
Is hott when he is black, oh, yes he is!!!!!  
  
I'm just hovering around  
  
On the streets  
  
Wondering where the hell I am!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So how'd ya like it?!?!?!! Questions??? Comments???? Concerns???? Plz tell!!!! 


	9. Momiji

OH NOW ITS MOMIJI'S TURN!!!! OH YAY MOMIJI!!!!! *does happy Momiji dance!!! *  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
u Momiji/u  
  
I'm just a little yellow rain cloud  
  
Hovering over Tohru  
  
I'm just a little yellow rain cloud  
  
Pay ulots/u of attention to me!  
  
Everyone knows that a rain cloud  
  
Is extremely bouncy, oh, yes he is!!!!!  
  
I'm just hovering around  
  
Over everyone  
  
Wondering when I should cry!! (AN: like dub-Momiji!!! CAUSE HE B IS /b DUB-MOMIJI!!!!!)  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So how'd ya like it?!?!?!! Questions??? Comments???? Concerns???? Plz tell!!!! 


End file.
